Ngidam
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Ingatkan Chihiro, punya anak satu lebih baik. Chihiro tak ingin lagi mengalami masa-masa penyiksaan ketika Seijuurou sedang ngidam. Didedikasikan untuk MayuAkaDay, Day-5. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


Pagi itu berlangsung damai seperti yang Chihiro idam-idamkan. Andai saja waktu membaca korannya tak terganggu dengan suara gaduh Seijuurou yang baru bangun tidur dan langsung buru-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

' _Paling masuk angin gara-gara tidak pakai baju semalam,'_ pikir Chihiro kemudian lanjut membaca korannya–

– _ **Brakkk!**_

Chihiro menoleh kesal. Seijuurou bangun-bangun sudah mengganggu paginya yang damai.

"Chihiro, aku hamil,"

Pemuda bersurai abu tak jadi mengomel. Hanya diam melongo dengan mata fokus pada dua garis merah yang ada di test pack. Chihiro tahu mulai hari ini harinya tak akan damai seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

' **Ngidam'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka Day**

 **Warning : MPREG, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kandungan Seijuurou sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Entah harus senang atau sedih, karena pada usia kandungan yang seperti itu Seijuurou pasti akan mengalami fase ngidam. Bukannya Chihiro tak mau meladeni Seijuurou yang sedang ngidam. Hanya saja permintaan Seijuurou yang sedang tak ngidam saja sudah aneh, apalagi kalau sedang ngidam.

"Chihiro, jangan baca buku itu di depanku." Seijuurou tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada dan melihat Chihiro yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya sembari membaca buku kesukaannya dengan pandangan tajam. "Ini bukan permintaanku, tapi permintaannya," Seijuurou menunjuk perutnya yang belum membuncit.

Chihiro memutar matanya. "Jangan masukkan kebencianmu ke dalam daftar ngidammu, Sei." Chihiro bergumam namun tetap nurut mengikuti perintah Seijuurou. _'Seijuurou tidak boleh marah ataupun stress,'_ itu adalah pesan dari ayah mertua yang harus Chihiro patuhi.

Buku bersampul gadis moe itu Chihiro simpan di laci terdalam. Takut sepertinya kalau Seijuurou apa-apakan. Ketika Chihiro sudah mengembalikan bukunya ke tempat semula, ia berbalik dan mendapati Seijuurou masih diam melihatnya.

"Chihiro, aku ngidam sup tofu," ujar Seijuurou lagi tiba-tiba.

"Itu sih kau bukan ngidam. Kau memang doyan memakannya 'kan,"

Seijuurou mendelik. Tak terima ia yang dituduh ingin memakannya. "Ini bukan kemauanku," tegasnya.

Chihiro hanya diam. Tak mau membuat Seijuurou marah juga, karena katanya tak baik orang yang marah ketika sedang hamil. "Terserah untukmu, _Bocchan_ ," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Chihiro lelah dengan semua ini. Ngeluh pun tak ada gunanya. Semakin hari Seijuurou meminta yang tidak-tidak. Alasannya selalu karena anak diperutnya. Padahal Chihiro tahu itu tak semuanya benar. Seijuurou memang senang mengusilinya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Chihiro," malam itu Seijuurou tiba-tiba membangunkannya. Chihiro mendengar, tapi mata masih terpejam. Rasa kantuk begitu menyerangnya. Ia baru saja memejamkan matanya sejam yang lalu. Jangan bilang Seijuurou ngidam hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Chihiro, bangun," Seijuurou makin menaikkan nada suaranya. Kedua tangannya gencar menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chihiro. Dengan terpaksa Chihiro membuka kedua matanya.

"…Apa?"

"Anak kita menginginkan sesuatu lagi," Seijuurou berujar tanpa basa-basi. Tak lupa tambahan mengelus perutnya yang belum membuncit.

' _Ohh kumohon jangan lagi,'_

"Permintaannya tidak sulit kok. Kau bisa mengabulkan tanpa hitungan menit."

Mendengar penuturan Seijuurou, pada akhirnya Chihiro kembali bertanya, "Apa?"

"Permintaannya yaitu kau harus terjaga malam ini dengan terus mengelus kepalaku," Ini sih bukan ngidam lagi namanya, tapi nyiksa.

"Seijuurou, kasihanilah aku." Seumur hidupnya Chihiro tak pernah mau meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain. Tapi yang ini beda cerita.

Seijuurou mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya mendapati Chihiro enggan menuruti permintaannya. "Kalau kau lelah dan ingin tidur tak apa. Lagipula ini bukan kemauanku," Seijuurou memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi nada sedihnya yang sengaja meminta perhatian sungguh memuakkan.

"Oke, tugasku hanya mengelus kepalamu sambil terjaga sepanjang malam 'kan?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum ketika Chihiro pada akhirnya bergerak mendekat untuk mengelus surai merahnya. Seijuurou pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memutus jaraknya dengan Chihiro, kemudian mendekap lelaki itu erat.

"Jangan sampai berhenti kalau tak mau aku dan dia terbangun." Chihiro hanya menyahuti dengan gumaman. Sepertinya besok ia harus mencuri waktu istirahatnya untuk tidur siang.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memang tidak sering mengalami mual seperti orang hamil lainnya, tapi permintaannya selalu saja membuat lelah.

"Tidak, Seijuurou,"

"Lakukan, Chihiro. Ini permintaan anakmu,"

"Permintaanmu sepertinya,"

"Ini bukan keinginanku. Kau harus segera membakar LN-nya. Ini permintaan anak kita,"

Bohong besar. Chihiro tak percaya.

"Seijuurou, aku baru saja membelinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membacanya di depanmu supaya kau tak merasa mual."

"Bakar," Seijuurou berkata tegas. Tak memberikan Chihiro ruang untuk bantahan.

Chihiro pasrah. Dengan muka tertekuk ia membawa sebuah kardus besar berisikan seluruh koleksi Light Novel-nya dari ketika dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar.

"Ah Chihiro, kau melupakan kotak figuranya!"

Entah mengapa Chihiro masih menganggap hal itu semua lebih mending. Pernah Seijuurou menelponnya dan memintanya pulang padahal hari masih siang. Alasanya anak di perutnya ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Seijuurou pun sempat mengancam Chihiro jika tak segera pulang ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Chhiro untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya lagi. Sungguh lucu, Chihiro bahkan harus rela membuang uangnya untuk menaiki taksi hanya karna tak ingin telat dari waktu yang ditetapkan Seijuurou. Hal itu tak dilakukan Chihiro hanya sehari, tetapi selama lima hari berturut-turut yang membuat ia mendapat beberapa omongan tak mengenakan dari tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini hari Sabtu 'kan? Berarti kau libur 'kan?"

Ditanya dengan nada menuntut begitu membuat Chihiro bungkam, mau mengiyakan kok tapi perasaannya nggak enak.

Tanpa bersusah payah menunggu jawaban dari suaminya, Seijuurou sudah kembali mengeluarkan titah. "Bagus, sekarang lepas semua bajumu,"

Chihiro masih diam. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan? "…Sei, kau sedang hamil muda,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak ingin melakukan 'itu' dulu,"

Seijuurou mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tersenyum remeh, "Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya? Dasar mesum,"

Chihiro tak mengerti lagi siapa yang lebih pantas untuk dikatakan mesum.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tubuhmu saja untuk hari ini. Tenang, tidak akan kuapa-apakan," Tidak 'diapa-apakan' oleh Seijuurou itu yang seperti apa? Chihiro tak paham. Lagi pula Chihiro tidak mau bertelanjang kesana-kemari meski itu di dalam rumahnya.

Keringat sebutir jagung turun hingga ke dagu. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Chihiro terpaksa berbohong. "Aku masuk hari ini. Agak siangan memang. Ada pekerjaan yang belom selesai."

Seharusnya Seijuurou percaya. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Pekerjaannya memang belum selesai. Terbukti ia masih mengerjakannya semalam.

Mata Seijuurou memicing. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Kantormu selalu tutup di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Aku bisa memastikannya dengan menelpon satpam kantormu,"

"Kau punya nomornya?"

Seijuurou tersenyum angkuh, "Jangankan satpam, bosmu pun aku punya. Jadi kalau dia mengapa-apakanmu, aku bisa langsung memecatnya,"

' _Seijuurou, atasanku itu bukan bawahanmu!'_ sayang Chihiro menelan bulat-bulat apa yang ada dipikirannya. Masih sayang dengan umurnya.

Tiba-tiba dering handphone milik Chihiro berbunyi. Seijuurou memicing tak suka. Sedang dalam hati Chihiro mengucapkan sujud syukur, ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Tak peduli siapa yang meneleponnya, Chihiro langsung buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Ya? Apa? Harus kesana sekarang? Baik," telepon ditutup cepat. Chihiro langsung mendapati muka Seijuuou yang merengut kepadanya. "Maaf, Sei. Aku harus buru-buru pergi ke kantor sekarang,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Seijuurou, Chihiro buru-buru merapikan laptop yang ada diatas meja kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Kunci mobil yang tergantung pun diambilnya.

"Maaf ya Sei aku pergi dulu. Aku janji tidak akan pulang sampai malam," Chihiro berujar ketika melewati Seijuurou di depannya. Bibir pasangan hidupnya ia kecup singkat kemudian bergegas pergi.

Dalam hati Chihiro tak tega harus berbohong seperti ini pada Seijuurou terlebih ia sedang mengandung. Tapi permintaan Seijuurou yang terlalu aneh yang membuat Chihiro tak tahan ada di rumah. "Sore aku akan pulang," gumam Chihiro entah pada siapa.

Sedang di tempat lain, seseorang berambut hitam dan memiliki bibir sedikit maju mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan aneh. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan rekan kerjanya di telepon. Padahal tadi ia belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tapi temannya sudah menjawabnya duluan dan dengan tak tahu dirinya pula langsung dimatikan. "…Orang aneh,"

Dan selamatlah untuk Chihiro, karena ketika ia pulang, ia pun disuruh Seijuurou untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga besok pagi tiba. Jangan pernah berharap perintah dari Seijuurou-sama akan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Shiro?"

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarnya seperti nama anjing, aku tak suka,"

"Lalu kau maunya apa?"

Ketika kandungan Seijuurou sudah berusia delapan bulan, mereka pun mulai memutuskan nama yang cocok untuk anak mereka. Menurut hasil USG, bayi yang dikandung Seijuurou berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Beberapa ide nama sudah Chihiro usulkan, sayang belum ada satupun yang menarik perhatian Seijuurou.

"Hikaru sepertinya bagus,"

"Hikaru?"

"Ya, supaya dia tidak menjadi bayangan sepertimu. Aku mau anak kita bersinar terang, tak suram sepertimu,"

Chihiro sengaja tak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Seijuurou lontarkan. Biarkan saja lewat. Debat dengan tuan muda memang tak ada habisnya.

"Sepertinya bagus,"

"Tentu bagus, aku yang mengusulkan,"

"…Terserah,"

.

.

.

Kandungan Seijuurou kini berusia hampir sembilan bulan. Beberapa hari sebelum waktu kelahiran, gerombolan Kiseki no sedai datang untuk melihat keadaannya, –ralat mengerusuhi rumahnya. Chihiro yang seharusnya menikmati hari liburnya hanya bisa mendesah lelah mendengar segala celotehan yang memenuhi apartemennya. Yang satu berkata bahwa model gravure kesukaannya lebih menggairahkan daripada gadis moe di novelnya. Yang satu meracau kalau baru merilis photobook terbarunya. Yang satu dengan kalem menjelaskan tentang Oha Asa untuk zodiak Pisces yang bahkan Chihiro sendiri tak mau tahu Oha Asa itu apa. Yang dua orang lagi tenang sih, tak seberisik yang lain. Hanya saja suara _'slurp...slurp...'_ dan _'kraus...kraus...'_ cukup menggangu pendengarannya.

Tak hanya celotehan sebenarnya yang mengganggu, Chihiro hampir dikejutkan dengan betapa banyaknya porsi makan temannya Seijuurou. Tidak semua sih, hanya yang bersurai ungu dan biru tua saja. Chihiro bisa menjamin kalau kedua orang itu menumpang di rumahnya, uang gajinya bisa habis dalam waktu dua minggu hanya untuk makan mereka saja.

Dan herannya Seijuurou yang mendengar segala celotehan dan melihat tingkah laku kelima temannya tersebut hanya tersenyum kalem. Senyumnya manis tak seperti ketika Seijuurou dengan dirinya. Begitu mengjengkelkan dan mengesalkan. Chihiro merasa diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Chihiro, jangan memikirkan hal aneh tentangku,"

 _ **Deg!**_ Chihiro kaget. Sedikit menurunkan buku yang dibacanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat Seijuurou yang menatapnya tajam dari seberang sofa. Seijuurou selalu bisa dengan tepat membaca isi pikirannya.

"Hati-hati Mayuzumicchi, Akashicchi itu seperti cenayang loh," Kise berkata dengan nada serius memperingatkan.

Seijuurou melirik, sedikit kurang nyaman dengan panggilan yang Kise ucapkan. "Ryota, jangan memanggil Chihiro seperti itu lagi. Kau tak ingat kalau aku juga sudah menjadi Mayuzumi?"

"Hehe gomen, Akashicchi." Kise nyengir, kemudian lanjut berbicara, "Jadi, Chihirocchi–"

"–Ryota, tunggu," Pembicaraan Kise lagi-lagi terputus. Kalau bukan Seijuurou yang memutusnya, Kise pasti sudah berteriak kesal di depan wajahnya.

"Apalagi Akashicchi?"

"Tidak jadi. Jangan memanggilnya Chihiro. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang memanggilnya begitu akrab dengannya. Panggil saja dengan Mayuzumi tak apa." Lantas semua orang di apartemen itu hanya bisa memutar mata.

.

.

.

Hari kelahiran yang dinantikan pun tiba. Anggota kiseki no sedai dan mantan anggota tim Rakuzan menunggu proses kelahiran dengan harap-harap cemas. Mertuanya sedari tadi terus menghubungi Chihiro untuk menanyakan kabar. Mertuanya masih di luar kota dan Kedua orang tua Chihiro pun baru bisa tiba nanti malam. Ingin sekali Chihiro rasanya ikut duduk di ruang tunggu bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan mantan anggota tim rakuzan lainnya. Bukan ia tak mau menemani Seijuurou untuk terus di sampingnya, sungguh ia tak tega melihat wajah Seijuurou yang begitu kesakitan. Sayangnya sebelum Chihiro melancarkan niatnya Seijuurou sudah keburu mengancamnya akan menusuknya dengan gunting kalau ia berani tak menemaninya ketika proses kelahiran. Chihiro tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Seijuurou mengancam orang disaat kritis seperti itu.

Chihiro terus berusaha menyamangati Seijuurou yang sedang berjuang meski dengan tampang datar sekalipun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lengannya yang sedang dicengkram kuat oleh Seijuurou. Tak apa, rasa sakit yang dialaminya tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Seijuurou rasakan saat ini.

Dua jam berlalu, proses kelahiran bayi itu pun berjalan lancar. Seijuurou langsung meletakkan kepalanya lemah di atas bantal. Chihiro dengan setia mengelap peluh di dahi Seijuurou dengan sapu tangannya sambil mencium tangan Seijuurou penuh sayang. Seorang suster mengantar bayi yang sudah dimandikan untuk diperlihatkan pada Seijuurou dan Chihiro.

Sambil menciumi kening Seijuurou, Chihirou berbisik, "Sei, akhirnya kita menjadi orang tua,"

.

.

.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Tak punya ide tapi tetap memaksakan untuk membuat fict MayuAka ini. Yuk yang doyan MayuAka ditunggu kesertaannya dalam challenge MayuAkaDay2018 dari tanggal 5 April sampai 4 Mei. Kita penuhi satu bulan ini dengan asupan MayuAka~

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya dan kalau berkenan silahkan meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review. Btw, setelah ini ada omake-nya.

Salam Cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake :**

Bayi berumur 3 bulan itu menangis kejar, entah karena lapar atau popoknya sudah basah, Chihiro tak tahu. Sudah ada Seijuurou yang sedang mengurusnya, jadi Chihiro tak perlu repot-repot menyudahi bacaannya. Tak berselang lama, suara tangisan itu menghilang dan sepertinya sang bayi kembali terlelap tidur.

Seijuurou keluar dari kamarnya, menoleh ke tempat suaminya berada. Ia menghampinya, kemudian tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Chihiro, jangan membaca itu di depanku. Aku jadi mual,"

Mayuzumi menaikkan alisnya. "Hah, mual? Kau sedang tak hamil lagi, Seijuurou. Jangan bercanda." Chihiro fokus melanjutkan. Tak diliriknya lagi Seijuurou yang berdiri di dekatnya. Seijuurou memasang senyum yang dibuat-buat. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan bangga memamerkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang sudah ada garis merah dua disana.

' _Ohh tidak, jangan lagi.'_

.

.

.

 **~ FIN Beneran ~**


End file.
